


Could Fall in Love with You

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: I have taken the most recent couple of episodes (2.12 and onward or so) and just replaced Mon-El with Lena Luthor, basically.





	1. A Not-So Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been ambushed by Kara/Lena feelings, and I am not that knowledgable about the Supergirl universe as a whole, but I hope you enjoy this anyway. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the kind comments you have left! I am adding chapters to this, because more things have happened on the show, and anyway, please re-read this part if you would like to continue. I added to the end.
> 
> Find me at fiercelyliterate.tumblr.com if you would like to watch me lose my damn mind over this show.

“You are my kryptonite,” he tells her. 

Everything in her revolts, and she recoils from him. “What? What do you mean? I drain the life out of you?" She scowls, folding her arms across her chest.  

"No, no," he backtracks, eyes wide. "Not—I just mean... I've never felt this way, vulnerable like this." 

She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't think you get it. Don't give me that power over you." 

"You don't drain the life out of me, Kara, that's not—" 

“No. I think you’d better figure out what ‘feeling this way’ really means. I’m not here to make you weak. I really thought you were getting it, Mon-El.” She takes another step back as he tries to advance on her. “I’ll see you later.” 

He lets her guide him to the door, utterly confused but unresisting, and she closes it gently in his face. She slides to the floor, her head on her knees. She really thought she’d been getting through to him. But it was clear now that he didn’t understand anything she’d been trying to teach him.  

She hears him say it again, “You are my kryptonite,” as though that’s something she’d ever want to hear, but suddenly it’s a different voice telling her, “You are my hero.” 

And she remembers someone else who filled her room with flowers, with no expectations, no ulterior motives. There’s someone else she’s been championing—and that someone has actually risen to the occasion.  

She remembers getting into work that day and being taken aback by the wall of flowers. They were beautiful, and they must have cost a fortune, even for the Luthor heir. The only thing the note said was, “Thank you for believing in me.” 

Before she even realizes it, Supergirl is on her way to the Luthor penthouse downtown. She remembers just in time Lena Luthor sent all those flowers to Kara, not Supergirl, and so she enters the lobby of the building like a normal person. As she stands in the elevator, she thinks about that. Kara Danvers is Lena Luthor’s hero, not Supergirl. Does Mon-El even think about Kara Danvers? 

“What am I even doing here?” she asks herself, but the elevator doors have opened, and a very surprised, but very gracious Lena is inviting her inside.  

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your late night company?” Lena asks, with a smile, and something in her stomach lurches. Is Lena flirting with her? Has she…always been flirting with her?  

“I have had the weirdest day,” she blurts, and then she’s on a very comfortable sofa with a very attentive listener, and all the garbage she’s put up with from “Mike” comes spilling out.  

“Goodness,” Lena remarks blandly, careful to share no opinion, when she finally clams up. “Why would he call you his kryptonite?” 

“I know, right? Kryptonite is awful—it would destroy him. It makes no sense!” she says, without thinking, and only barely catches the frown on Lena’s face. But she can’t stop the complete look of horror that flashes on her face, so there’s no way Lena will miss her flub.   

“I believe there’s something you’ve left out of the saga of Kara and Mike,” Lena says placidly, letting her founder.    
   
She thinks about trying to play it like just Mike is the alien, but then she meets Lena’s eyes and realizes she doesn’t want to lie to her. Even though she’s a Luthor. Even though Alex would surely kill her. But Alex isn’t here.   

And so she opens her shirt to reveal the shield. Lena’s mouth hangs open for just a moment, but she recovers quickly. “Well. For a minute there, I almost thought you’d picked up on all of my flirting, Kara Danvers,” she says wryly.  

Kara’s face burns hot as she quickly buttons her shirt back up. “Well. I… Lena…”   
   
“Your secret is safe with me, truly,” Lena says gently, all traces of playfulness gone. “Thank you for trusting me.”   
   
“I do trust you. Even though no one wants me to. You’re more than your name.” 

Lena lets her eyes flutter shut and takes a deep breath. “Thank you.” 

“He filled my apartment with flowers,” Kara says, standing up. “They weren’t anything like yours.” 

"Yes, well. I do have exquisite taste,” Lena says lightly, and carefully tugs Kara back toward the couch. “Don’t drop a bomb on me and run, Supergirl.” 

Kara sighs and sits and thinks about sinking into Lena’s arms, but she holds herself rigid. “You didn’t come here to tell me your secret.” 

“No. No, that was not my plan. I don’t think I had one though. I just… Well. When he said I was his kryptonite, it just made me think of the way you said I was your hero, and I just…” She shrugs. “You didn’t seem very surprised,” she realizes, frowning, and Lena only smiles.  

“Well. I have noticed a few similarities between you and Supergirl. It’s hard to forget your smile,” she says softly, and Kara blushes and looks at her feet. 

“I guess…I’m not sure what I’m feeling,” she says. “I just…I like the way you make me feel a lot better than the way he makes me feel.” 

“Well, I am glad you’re here,” Lena tells her, and that sends warmth spreading through her whole body. 

When Lena leans closer, her body meets her halfway, and when Lena kisses her, her body knows exactly how to respond. Her head, however… 

Once her conscious mind catches up to what's happening, Kara quickly but carefully extricates herself from an embrace she hadn’t even known she wanted. The way her whole body protests shocks her. Is this what she's wanted? She did just barge into Lena Luthor’s apartment and reveal her secret with basically no prompting.  

“Do I have feelings for you?” she regrettably says out loud, and Lena has the grace not to laugh in her face. 

But she does catch a slight flash of hurt in those dark eyes, and the way that makes her feel pretty much clears away any doubts. 

“Oh god, I am so sorry I said that out loud,” she rushes to say. “Of course I have feelings for you. I’m a mess, Lena. I’m sorry.” 

Lena laughs, and the sound immediately lifts her spirits. “I must admit this is not how I imagined this playing out, but it is so very, very Kara Danvers.” 

Kara blushes, hangs her head, laughs, and admits that Lena is not wrong. “You imagined this, did you?” she says, catching on, her eyes alight.  

When Lena blushes, Kara feels a kind of triumph, but also a strange pang of tenderness. It’s not often that Lena’s defenses lower like that. “Shall I tell you some of the other things I’ve imagined?” Lena says, her voice suddenly huskier, and Kara’s eyes go wide.  

“Well. You can maybe save some of them for our first date. But you may give me a preview now.” She actually winks, like the dork she is, and Lena just smiles and kisses her again. 

“I think I’ll leave you in suspense,” she says, standing up.   
   
Inwardly, Kara groans, but she makes herself smile. “Now that sounds like you,” she rejoins, and then they are both smiling at each other, bashful, and Kara leans down to kiss Lena once more. “I’ll call you, about that date,” she promises.  

“You had better.” 

 

Their first date goes very well, so well in fact, that it ends in Kara’s living room, with lots of kissing. Face flushed, encouraged by the way Kara is touching her, Lena begins to unbutton Kara’s shirt. She is charmed, and only a little surprised, to find the Supergirl shield instead of the possibly lacy bra she’d been imagining throughout dinner.  

Kara blushes and pulls away, but Lena immediately pulls her back. “Do you always wear the Supergirl outfit? How does the cape fit under your clothes?” she asks, sliding her hands across Kara’s shoulders.   
    
“Alien technology,” she says smartly, and Lena laughs. Kara gently headbutts her and lets Lena pull her into her arms. “I’m sorry about Supergirl. I have to have it whenever I leave the house. Also, I didn’t expect things to move quite so fast.”   
    
“Am I rushing you?” Lena worries, but Kara quickly shakes her head.    
   
“No, no. I’m just… You know, I don’t date…a lot. So I guess I wasn’t sure what to expect.” She sits up. “I do actually have a very cute bra on under this getup,” she flirts, and Lena is leveled.  

“I would love to see it,” she whispers, and before she can even blink, Kara is in kneeling in front of her, shirt open, Supergirl shield gone. And a very lacy red bra on full display. “Why, Miss Danvers. It appears you are trying to seduce me.”   
    
“It appears to be working, Miss Luthor,” Kara responds, and she lets Lena pull her up onto the sofa.  

There are more kisses, more touches, more tentative exploration of warm, impossibly smooth skin. There are little moans and breathy whispers and rushed fumbling with zippers and clasps. There are gasps when skin meets skin, and shy looks and requests for permission to go further, and there is nothing but assent.  

And then there is Kara’s telephone. She’s up off the sofa in a flash, leaving Lena uncovered, disheveled, bereft, and as she watches Kara transform into Supergirl, she wonders just what she’s gotten herself into. 

But then, before she rushes off to save the world, she stops and presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Stay if you like. I’ll be back as fast as I can,” she whispers, and then she’s gone.  

As much as she would like to be waiting for Kara when she returns, Lena can’t bear to stay in the apartment by herself, so she carefully puts herself back together and calls her driver.  

At home, she gets ready for bed, trying to ignore the ache that leaving Kara has caused in her. She knows she won’t fall asleep anytime soon, so she makes herself comfortable in her living room, wrapping a blanket around herself as she picks up a book. A part of her is hoping that Supergirl will stop here after she’s finished her mission, but she won't let herself entertain that possibility.  

Eventually, she does fall asleep, there on the sofa, book dangling out of her hand, and eventually Supergirl does land on her balcony and carefully let herself inside. It’s nearly dawn because the mission this time hadn’t been some two-bit thieves, but it’s over, and her time is her own again.  

She carefully sets the book on the coffee table and smooths Lena’s hair. She changes the Supergirl outfit for yoga pants and an oversized Henley. And she quietly climbs onto the sofa and spoons Lena in her arms. “Kara?” she murmurs, half-asleep, and Kara kisses her hair.    
   
“Shhh, go back to sleep,” she orders gently, and Lena does, a smile faint on her lips.  

Only a minute or so later, Kara joins her. 

 

Morning comes much too soon, and they both wake up late for work. Kara scrambles for her clothes, kisses her quickly, and promises to call her as she rushes out the door. And Lena believes her—why wouldn’t she? Even if Supergirl business ends up getting in the way, Kara will still eventually call her. But then the whole day passes. And another whole day passes. At first she is angry, because anger is easier to deal with than the sick worry that starts gnawing at her gut. Has Kara thought better of getting involved with her? Has something happened to Supergirl? But no. If something happened to Supergirl, it would be all over the news. 

And so, trapped between anger at being blown off and worry that she’s losing Kara before anything really begins, her pride won’t let her send one little text to check in.  

On the third day, she cannot take it anymore, and as soon as she can reasonably expect her to be home, she storms over to Kara’s apartment, vibrating between anger and dread. She raps hard on the door and waits, not sure what to hope for but unable to stand the uncertainty.  

The knock on the door jolts Kara part of the way out of her fugue of depression. She can’t make herself get up, and she can’t really imagine who it could be. Alex had left her alone at the DEO, and hopefully Mon-El is smart enough not to come here now. But then again…when had he ever been smart? 

Resigned, she calls, “It’s unlocked,” and the door slowly opens.   
   
“Kara?” an unexpected voice asks, and Kara jumps to her feet in a flash.  

Lena. She’s forgotten all about Lena, and everything now feels ten times worse. “Hi,” she says, abashed, trying for a normal smile. She can see that Lena is irritated, but as soon as she takes in Kara’s tear-streaked face and rumpled clothes, her whole face softens.  

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks, all her anger disappearing at the sight of Kara looking so lost and so upset.    
   
Kara wraps her arms around her own waist and shakes her head, not knowing where to even begin. “You don’t have to tell me,” Lena says gently, but she tugs carefully on Kara’s arms, easing them apart, and sliding herself between them.  

Her own arms encircle Kara, holding her as tightly as she can, and Kara would love to collapse into Lena’s arms, but Lena is only human, so she keeps herself apart. Still, there is undeniable comfort in her embrace. “I never called,” Kara realizes. “I’m sorry.”   
   
“Shh, you can make it up to me later,” Lena assures her, a hint of playfulness in her tone, and Kara smiles weakly.    
   
Lena guides them to the couch and manages to settle with Kara’s head in her lap. Finally, Kara relaxes, breathing deeply as Lena takes off her glasses. Soon, Lena’s fingers are moving softly through her hair, and it feels like this is all Kara will ever need.  

After a while, she can tell Lena wants to ask for explanations, but is biting her tongue. And Kara doesn’t want to keep things from her, but how can she even begin to tell her how Lena’s mother has destroyed her father?    
   
“I wanted to keep you separate from Supergirl,” she mumbles, and Lena laughs, but not unkindly.    
   
“Oh, sweetheart,” she says, charmed a little by Kara’s apparent naiveté, and Kara’s heart flutters at the endearment. “You can’t keep the Luthors apart from the Supers.”   
   
Kara laughs ruefully. “I know. I know. I just… You—this—us… It was like a miracle.” 

“A miracle?”  

“That…we connected so easily. That you made me feel wanted.” 

“Oh. Kara…” Lena is touched, but speechless. Even though she feels the exact same way.    
   
“Cadmus—my fath—Jeremiah… He got out.” 

“What? But that’s wonderful,” Lena says, before she can stop herself. Because it’s clearly not wonderful. Kara wouldn’t be curled into a ball of absolute sadness on her couch if getting Jeremiah back had been a good thing.   
   
“I wanted it to be,” she says softly, and the tears come again. 

Not knowing what else to do, Lena continues stroking Kara’s hair as she cries. And a renewed hatred for Lillian Luthor grows in her chest.  

Eventually, Kara cries herself out, and she sits up, suddenly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to deal with me like this,” she murmurs, rubbing her face.  

“Hey. Even before…this, we were friends, weren’t we?” Lena asks, and Kara nods, smiling a little. “So this is what friends do, right?” 

“Yes,” Kara agrees.  

“But we are…more than friends, aren’t we?” Lena asks hesitantly, cursing herself for being so needy.    
   
“Yes,” Kara says instantly, and she pulls Lena into her arms. Lena lets herself be cuddled, tucking her head under Kara’s chin.  

She relaxes finally, and even though there are clearly rough roads to travel ahead, that gnawing worry has subsided. “Can I do anything for you? Have you eaten?” Lena asks, and Kara gently kisses her forehead.   
   
“Stay with me tonight?” is all she asks for, and it is the easiest request Lena has ever granted.  

But Lena is sure she hasn’t eaten, so when Kara drops into a doze, she carefully gets up and orders Chinese food. She stands by the couch and watches Kara sleep fitfully, and her heart cracks. She needs—no, really, she wants—to know what could have happened, but she knows better than to push. Hopefully, she can resist the urge to demand to know what’s wrong and let Kara tell her in her own time. 

The buzzer rings sometime later, and Kara starts up from the couch, but Lena leans down to kiss her, and heads to retrieve the food. “What’s that?” Kara asks groggily.  

“Dinner,” Lena replies, setting a bag on the coffee table.    
   
“Oh, I can’t eat,” Kara protests, but Lena shakes her head.   
   
“You have to,” she insists, and Kara weakly gives in.  

Lena fixes her a plate, heaped high, and isn’t even surprised when Kara finishes it all before she’s sat down with her own. “Told you,” she says, piling more lo mein onto the other girl’s empty plate. 

“Thank you,” Kara says, and Lena kisses her temple. 

Kara soon eats everything that Lena doesn’t and then curls back into a ball on the couch. Lena quietly cleans up the empty takeout cartons and then pulls Kara into her lap again. “A girl could fall in love with you,” Kara murmurs, and Lena flushes, unable to come up with anything to say. 

“Well. If I had known all it would take was copious amounts of Chinese food, I would have tried that months ago,” she tries, hoping it’s not out of line to tease Kara right now.  

Fortunately, Kara laughs, and Lena revels in the sound. “I almost wish you had,” she says wistfully, and Lena’s heart breaks further.  

Kara senses that she’s gotten a bit too melancholy, so she turns her face up to Lena with a smile. “Don’t worry. I still would have been too thick to pick up on it.” 

Lena laughs and strokes Kara’s hair. “I don’t think I was quite as obvious as you seem to be remembering,” she replies, and she is rewarded with a warm chuckle. 

“No, probably not,” she agrees, and they lapse into comfortable silence for a while.  

Eventually, they unfold from their nest on the couch, and Kara offers Lena a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and points her toward the bathroom. While she waits, her phone buzzes a couple of times, and she doesn’t want to check it—she wants to stay in this untouched bubble with Lena—but she’s still Supergirl. 

To her mild surprise, it’s Alex.  

**I’m so sorry.**    
 **You are my family.**  

A strangled sob escapes her, as she realizes it’s this, not Jeremiah, that’s been eating away at her the most. The fear that she’s damaged her relationship with her sister.  

**I love you. Always** , she sends back.    
 **Love you. Are you alone?**  

Kara frowns, realizing she also hasn’t told anyone about what’s happening with Lena. It’s new, sure, but also… Everyone is still wary of her, and Kara grinds her teeth in frustration.  

**With a friend. Not Mon-El, don’t worry.**  

**Mystery friend??? Can’t wait to hear about this. ;)**  

**Don’t hold your breath. :P**    
 **You with Maggie?**  

**Yeah. I’m good.**  

**Good. Get some sleep.**    
   
 **You too,** **Supergirl** **.**  

“Everything okay?” Lena asks, stepping out of the bathroom. “I thought I heard…” You start to sob, she can’t make herself say out loud.   
   
“Oh, yeah, yeah. Alex was just checking in.” She holds her phone up, feels slightly silly, and lets it drop.  

Lena only smiles. “Bathroom’s yours.” 

So Kara gets up and gets ready for bed. She brushes her teeth probably too long, lost in thoughts about her family, about Lena, about what the hell she and the DEO are going to have to do now.    
   
“Kara?” she hears Lena call eventually, and there is worry in her voice, so she shakes herself, spits out the toothpaste, and quickly finishes her ablutions.  

“Sorry. Too much to think about,” she says, returning to her bedroom, where Lena is perched somewhat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. “You okay?” 

“Which side is yours?” Lena asks, suddenly shy, and Kara could almost cry at how sweet that is.    
   
“I…kind of just sleep in a big tangle in the middle,” she says sheepishly, and Lena laughs.    
   
“Well, then come get tangled with me,” Lena says, and Kara lets herself be pulled into bed.  

It takes a minute for them to settle, but finally Lena gives in and lets Kara spoon her, reaching down to pull the blankets over them both. “Thank you,” Kara says. 

“Anytime,” Lena replies lightly, but she turns in Kara’s arms and kisses her tenderly. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” she promises, and Kara nods and closes her eyes. 

It’s all Lena can do to stop herself from adding, “I love you.” 

Kara drops to sleep quickly, clearly exhausted, but Lena doesn’t. She’s glad she is here and honored that Kara has trusted her, but furious that Lillian is again trying to ruin the best thing in her life. And without knowing the whole story about Jeremiah and Cadmus and what is happening, there’s very little she can do.  

“You’re still awake,” Kara notices, and Lena is startled out of plotting her mother’s demise.    
   
“I thought you were asleep.”   
   
“I was. But you’re very awake.”   
   
“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” 

“Is all this too much, Lena?” Kara worries.   
   
“No, of course not. I just… I would like to be able to help you,” she sighs.   
   
And Kara wants nothing more than to unburden herself. Is it fair to give all this to Lena? To ask for her help?  

"Kara, you don't have to tell me everything. But I am asking you to, if you want to. You don't need to protect me from this." Lena watches her, waiting to see if she's right about Kara's hesitation.  

Kara sits up, so Lena joins her, and Kara lets her head drop to Lena's shoulder. This is a burden they'll have to share no matter what, she realizes. Each has a parent involved. 

“Jeremiah…betrayed us. He stole the national alien registry from the DEO and went back to Lillian. Alex and I went after him, but we failed to bring him in.” 

“Oh, Kara,” Lena murmurs, knowing well the kind of pain a parent’s betrayal causes. “I’m so sorry.” 

“And…I agreed with Mon-El that Jeremiah might have been acting suspicious, and it made Alex furious. I thought…” Kara hiccups and begins crying at the memory of how vicious Alex had been.   
   
“That you’d lost her?” Lena asks gently, and Kara nods. Lena knows how having a sibling turn on you feels as well. Her heart aches in sympathy and frustration as all she can really do is hold Kara as she cries. 

“This… I’m so scared this whole thing is going to blow us all apart,” she confesses.    
   
“No,” Lena insists. “We’re going to find a way to fix it. To stop Lillian once and for all.”   
   
“I can’t ask you to—” 

“You’re not asking me to do anything. I am insisting on helping you bring my mother to justice.” 

Kara buries her face in Lena’s neck, and Lena kisses her hair. “I can’t let you do anything dangerous.”   
   
“Kara, I am perfectly capable—”   
   
“I know. I know you are, I’m not… I’m sorry. I just don’t think I could handle it if something happened to you.”   
   
“All I’m going to do is go through the Luthor Corp records, okay? See what Lillian might have left behind. I promise not to be reckless.” 

Kara nods. “Okay.”   
   
“And can I expect the same from you?” she asks, eyebrows arched, and Kara sighs.   
   
“I promise to try not to be reckless,” she eventually offers, and Lena accepts.


	2. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena team up to take down Cadmus, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a re-write of 2.15 Exodus, so spoilers ahoy.

She doesn’t get a very restful night’s sleep, but it helps that Lena is there. And it’s even better when her alarm goes off, and Lena sleepily smacks the clock off the bedside table before burrowing into her arms face first. “I have to go to work,” she whispers. 

“Not really,” Lena argues, and Kara smiles, but reluctantly extricates herself from the knot of blankets and sleep-heavy limbs.  

She brushes her teeth, then dashes out for coffee and bagels, returning before Lena even manages to get out of bed. Lena gratefully accepts the caffeine, but Kara won’t stay still long enough for her to get her hands on her. “You really are going to work,” she realizes, defeated.   
   
“Sorry. There’s…a lot going on.”   
   
Lena nods. “Of course.” 

They have time to have breakfast together, but then Kara is off to CatCo, leaving Lena with a kiss and a promise to meet her for lunch. 

Naturally, Cadmus gets in the way. After arguing with Snapper about printing her article about Cadmus’s theft, Kara practically runs into Lena outside of her office. “Oh! Lena!” she says, surprised, and Lena just smirks at her. “Oh crap. What time is it?” 

"What’s going on, Kara?” Lena asks quietly, so Kara quickly spits out her problem with Snapper. “Well, post the article yourself, yes? The internet can work wonders for you.” 

Kara laughs. “That is a great idea. But then Snapper would murder me. Come on, I can still take you to lunch,” she insists, but Lena shakes her head. “This is more important. And I can get to work on looking through the old Luthor Corp files.”   
   
“Okay,” Kara gives in. “But call me tonight.”   
   
“On my honor,” Lena promises, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek.  

Kara shakes her head to clear her thoughts, suddenly full only of Lena’s lips, and heads back to her desk. 

 

She hasn’t heard from Lena by the time she leaves CatCo, so she heads home to agonize over posting her article. Just when she’s made up her mind to do it, her phone rings, and she is relieved to see that it’s Lena. “Hi,” she answers, unable not to hear how lovestruck she sounds.  

But Lena is all business, immediately telling her about the no-longer defunct Luthor Corp facility she’s found. “It’s big enough to build almost anything—or to hide something,” she says, and then trails off.   
   
“Lena?” Kara asks, mild panic blooming in her chest.    
   
“Stay back,” she hears Lena warn, but her voice is far from the phone, and the panic is no longer mild at all.   
   
“Lena?” she practically yells.  

She gives Lena half a second to respond, and then Supergirl is out the window, speeding toward the L Corp tower. It is almost too much for her when she sees Lena’s body actually falling through the air—this is exactly the kind of thing she’d been afraid of. Still, it’s easy enough to swoop in underneath Lena and carefully catch her. “I’ve got you,” she says, and Lena’s arms are around her neck in an instant.    
   
“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena nearly cries, burying her face in Kara's hair. Kara hovers for a few moments while she and Lena both collect themselves.   
   
“Are you all right?” she whispers, and Lena nods once, and she flies back up to her office balcony. “Drop something?” she snarks at Lillian’s goons and then easily takes them out with her ice breath.   
   
She starts to set Lena back on her feet, but Lena’s arms are still locked around her neck, so she carries her inside. “Let’s get security up here, shall we?” she suggests, and Lena nods and quickly heads to her phone.   
   
“Kara, I found them—Cadmus and the aliens,” Lena says, once security has been alerted, and Kara’s head snaps up, realizing she’s forgotten why Lena even called her in the first place.  

“All right, good. Let’s get you out of here, and you tell me everything at your place.”   
   
“What—I?” 

“This place isn’t safe; Lillian must have people on the inside. Let’s go,” she urges, holding out her arms.   
   
Lena waits a beat, shakes her head, and lets herself be carried again. They’re at her apartment in seconds, and Kara paces the building to make sure Lena is secure. Once Lena divulges the location of the warehouse, she realizes she has to leave, but can’t make herself. “Kara?” Lena asks, having expected Supergirl to already be on her way.    
   
“How do I leave you here, alone?”    
   
“You just checked the security of the building three times. I’m as safe as I’m ever going to be.”   
   
“You’d be safer if I were here,” Kara mutters, and Lena kisses her.    
   
“Of course I would, but I will be fine. Now go.”   
   
Kara draws herself up, and then leans in for one last kiss, before flying off to her duty.  

 

The first thing Kara does once everyone is safely back on the ground is grab Alex and decide she’s never going to let go. “I knew you could do it,” her sister says, through not a few tears, and Kara feels ready to collapse.  

“Alex, Alex, I can’t lose you,” she practically sobs, and Alex’s arms are tight around her.   
   
“You won’t. Not ever,” Alex promises. “Okay?”   
   
“Thank you,” Kara whispers and lets herself remain in the shelter of her big sister’s arms for a little while longer.    
   
DEO agents are sweeping the scene and seeing to the aliens, so there’s nothing left for the Danvers sisters to do. “Can I take you home?” Kara asks. “Or to Maggie’s?” 

“Maggie’s, please,” Alex says with a fond laugh, and then Supergirl and her sister are in the air.    
   
Maggie is very relieved to see them—both of them—and she grabs Kara into a hug before Alex, which is very surprising to all of them. “Worried about her, were you?” Kara teases, happy to return the hug.   
   
“Nah. She can handle herself,” Maggie says with a grin, pulling Alex to her side. They all know that’s true—but when has that ever stopped anyone from worrying? “Are you all right, Supergirl?” she asks kindly.   
   
“Sure,” Kara says easily, but she still feels unsteady, and she knows Maggie and Alex can both see it.    
   
“You wanna crash?” Maggie offers, and honestly a part of her would actually quite like to fall asleep on Maggie’s couch, knowing she and Alex are nearby.    
   
“No, no. I have to get going,” she says unconvincingly, but neither Maggie nor Alex pushes for more. They just hug her and say goodnight.  

There is nowhere Kara can be right now other than Lena Luthor’s apartment.  

Lena is awake, pacing her living room, as Kara practically crash lands on her balcony. Her powers are nearly drained, and unfortunately now she’s terrified Lena, who shrieks at the thump Kara makes when she falls over.   
   
“I’m sorry,” she calls, struggling to her feet. “It’s me, Lena. Just me.” 

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena breathes, pulling her inside. “Are you all right?” 

“Long night,” Kara says shakily, and lets Lena guide her to the couch. “Are you all right?”   
   
“Yes.” Lena searches her face, eyes filled with worry, and it’s more than Kara can take.  

She puts her head down to hide the tears, but she doesn’t fool Lena, who carefully gathers her into her arms and kisses her head. “Is everyone…?” 

“Fine, everyone’s fine,” Kara assures her. “Thank you, for your help.” 

“Of course. Anything you need.” 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Kara asks.   
   
“Yes, of course,” Lena says right away. “I’m safer when I’m with you,” she reminds her, and Kara smiles.   
   
“And I’ll have L Corp secured tomorrow,” she promises, and Lena kisses her.    
   
“Let’s get you out of the Supergirl getup,” she says, and Kara blushes as she follows Lena into her bedroom.  

When Lena leans up to kiss her, Kara is happy to respond in kind, but she can also feel herself fading fast, and she sighs and sits on the end of the bed. “Too much?” Lena asks, carefully stroking her hair.   
   
“I used up a lot of my powers tonight; I feel really off-balance,” Kara murmurs, leaning into Lena’s comforting touch.   
   
“Well, then let’s get you to bed,” Lena says, and Kara sleepily changes into Lena’s too small pajamas and crawls into bed.  

She is aware of Lena pulling the blankets up over her, and then she is out.  

 

When she wakes up, Lena is curled tightly around her back, and she decides she’s never going to move again. But then her alarm goes off, and Lena wakes up, and she realizes she has to go face the music with Snapper. “Oh crap,” she mutters, when she remembers all she has here is her Supergirl outfit. “Lena, I have to go,” she sighs, leaning over to kiss her. “I’ll call you tonight.” And she reluctantly leaves before Lena is even fully awake. 

She isn’t really surprised to be fired, but she had allowed herself to hope that publishing the article to save the aliens would be important enough that Snapper would be able to overlook it. Instead he gives her a lecture on “fake news” and sends her on her way—but not without regret, at least. Still, carrying her box of belongings through the CatCo building and out onto the street is one of the hardest things she’s had to do. As soon as it’s clear, she switches to Supergirl and flies home.  

She sets her things on the table and flings herself onto the couch, feeling entirely unmoored.    
   
Much, much later, there’s a knock on the door, and she jolts out of her fugue of self-pity. “Oh hell,” she sighs, realizing she’s forgotten to call Lena and irritated that she’s going to have to deal with whoever this is instead.    
   
But it’s Lena at the door, with a gentle smile and a bag full of takeout. “It’s just six orders of pot stickers,” she says, and Kara laughs in spite of herself, happily letting Lena in.  

“So you know…?” Kara asks, setting the food on the counter.   
   
“I have little birdies everywhere. I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Lena murmurs, kissing the side of her head. “I shouldn’t have suggested that you post the article yourself.”   
   
“No, it was a good idea,” Kara sighs. “And I knew the risks. I should have known better than to hope Snapper would give me a pass. It’s just… who am I, if I’m not Kara Danvers, girl reporter?” 

“You’re still Kara Danvers,” Lena says, setting a carton of pot stickers in front of her. Kara eats one without even thinking about it. And then another. “Reporter is just a job, not who you are. Also, CatCo is not the only media company in the world. Or maybe it’s time L Corp took an interest in media.” 

Kara laughs and shakes her head. “Lena, that’s crazy,” she says, but she is charmed and gratified.  

“I am serious about CatCo not being your only option, though. I can pull so many strings with any of their competitors,” she offers, and Kara does appreciate it, but…    
   
“And what if I were just Supergirl?” she wonders.   
   
“You’ll never be just Supergirl, Kara,” Lena says. “I got to know both of you, and while it is delightful to know there’s really only one of you, so I don’t have to choose,” she teases, and Kara smiles, “there’s so much more to you than your super powers.” 

“Thank you,” Kara says softly, staring at the carton of pot stickers. Which is empty. Lena laughs fondly and replaces it. Kara immediately eats another.    
   
“If you want to just focus on Supergirl for a while, that’s fine too. No need to figure everything out right this minute.” Lena moves to sit next to her at the island, but Kara gently tugs her into her lap.    
   
“You’re all I need right this minute,” she whispers, and Lena kisses her, winding her arms around her neck.  

“At your service,” Lena murmurs against her mouth, and the pot stickers and Kara’s problems are forgotten for quite some time.  


	3. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different! Alex—and the others—find out about Kara and Lena.

“And where have you been?” Alex demands, when Kara finally shows up at her apartment.  

Maggie, Winn, and James just yell hellos, and Kara grins and drops pizza on the table in front of them. “Getting supplies,” she says breezily, but Alex frowns. “Who is ready to get their butts beat?” she asks her friends, and Winn hands her a plate of pizza as she sits down with James.   

Alex stands by the kitchen counter, hands on hips, ready for an argument about how Kara has been showing up late to meetings all week, laughing at everything, and refusing to give straight answers to any of her questions. But Maggie calls for her, holding out a beer, with a smile that Alex still finds irresistible. So she lets herself ignore the suspicious way her sister has been acting to enjoy the time with everyone.  

Game night is great, and Alex still marvels at how easily Maggie fits in with the rest of their friends, and Kara really looks so happy. But she also keeps checking her phone every five minutes. And when Winn asks for a rematch, which Kara would normally love to give him, she checks her phone again and starts making excuses to leave.   

“You have plans other than us?” James is falsely indignant, as he grins and hugs her goodbye.  

“You’ll all see me tomorrow,” Kara laughs, kissing Maggie and then Alex. “Rematch next time,” she promises Winn, and then she is gone.  

“Uh. What is up with her?” Alex asks the room, but they all just genially shrug and seem unconcerned.   

 James and Winn stay to help her clean up, both of them chattering about game strategies, and she goes and plops down beside Maggie. “Kara didn’t seem weird to you?” she all but demands.  

“Happier than she’s been in a while, but I wouldn’t say weird,” Maggie replies.   

“She’s dating someone,” Alex realizes, and Maggie laughs.   

“Well. Not a bad possibility,” she allows. “Mon-El, you think?” she guesses, but Alex shakes her head.  

“No, we talked about him. He’s interested, but she’s not. Unless… She changed her mind?”  

“Well, she’ll tell you soon, I’m sure,” Maggie says, getting up to dispose of the empty beer bottles.   

And Maggie is right. But Alex can’t help but wonder why Kara hasn’t told her already.   

 

After a week of barely seeing Kara outside of the DEO, she storms over to her sister’s apartment because Maggie is working late and so is not there to talk sense into her. She does manage to knock instead of barge in, and when Kara comes to the door without her glasses, three buttons missing on her shirt, and her hair a mess, she is taken aback.  

“Alex! Is everything okay?” Kara asks, trying to smooth out her clothes. “I didn’t hear my phone?”  

“I didn’t call,” Alex mutters, and Kara frowns, concern all over face, and Alex suddenly feels like the biggest douche. She came down here to yell at Kara for hiding things from her, and Kara is worried that something is wrong with her.   

She’s about to apologize, but then she looks up and spots Lena Luthor standing at the far end of the kitchen, looking just as disheveled as Kara.   

And her brain falls out of her head. “Oh my god, Kara,” she says, eyes wide.  

Kara turns and shoots a glare at Lena, who just smirks back at her. This is basically the worst way to tell Alex about what is happening between her and the daughter of the woman who stole their father.   

“Alex,” Kara says, somewhat frantically. “This isn’t—”  

“I have to go,” is all Alex can make herself say, and so she does.   

And Kara doesn’t even try to stop her.  

  

“Lena,” Kara groans, wincing as the door slams. “You couldn’t have helped me out here?”  

“I’m sorry,” Lena says quietly. “I know this is an awkward situation, but I am not a fan of being your dirty little secret.”  

“That’s not—what? Lena, oh my god.” Kara drops her head in her hands. “I have been yelling about how you are better than your family forever. Everyone knows how I feel about you.”  

“Not quite,” Lena says icily, and Kara sighs.  

“I just needed time to figure out how to tell Alex.”  

“You’ve had time.”  

Lena isn’t wrong—it’s been over a month now—but Kara can’t back down. “Well, I could have done it better than this! You didn’t trust me to,” she realizes, scowling.  

It is rather alarming to see Kara Danvers scowl, and Lena realizes she’s not arguing with Kara Danvers: girl reporter, or even with Supergirl. She’s arguing with Kara Danvers: angry girlfriend, and that is quite chilling. 

But Lena also can’t back down. Still, she hates the look on Kara’s face, so she does what she can to soften the situation. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just thought maybe you needed a push.”  

“But like this! To have my sister basically catch us making out.”  

“She was going to ask you who you had in here,” Lena points out, and Kara comes to the realization that Lena put herself in Alex’s line of sight because she thought Kara might lie.  

And that both breaks her heart and makes her angry. “You thought I might, what, make someone up? Just so she wouldn’t know it was you?”  

“What? No! I just…” Lena shakes her head, but then she has to admit that Kara is right, at least partially.   

She had been subconsciously worried that Kara would try to pretend that she hadn’t just been caught practically in flagrante. And so she had stepped into the kitchen to see how things would unfold.   

“Okay. I handled this badly,” Lena admits, and the thunderclouds immediately disappear from Kara’s face.   

“I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret. I just… Well, part of me did want to keep this to myself because it’s new, because it’s perfect, because… You’re a safe haven for me.”  

“I am? Even though your sister hates me? And your friends don’t trust me?”  

“Alex’s…feelings are a bit misguided, and my friends just don’t know you. But yes. You are.” Kara steps forward, and Lena easily slips into her arms. “But now you’ll have to become part of the family,” she says, and Lena hears mischief in her voice and pulls back.  

“And what does that mean, exactly? Hazing?” She’s bemused, but mostly trying for a joke, but Kara actually nods.  

“Of a sort.”  

“Kara…” 

“Don’t worry,” Kara says, kissing her head. “We’ll go easy on you.” 

 

Kara heads to Alex’s place the next day once she’s sure she’ll be home from work. Maggie opens the door when Kara knocks, and Kara blurts, “Did you guys move in together?” and Maggie laughs and busses her cheek.   
   
“Get in here, little Danvers. I basically just end up here every day after work. Alex!” she calls, leading Kara to the kitchen island.    
   
“Geez, what?” Alex asks, fondness and exasperation mingled in her voice. “Oh. Kara.” 

Maggie frowns, realizing something is amiss. “Why don’t I get out of your hair?” she says quietly. She kisses Alex, makes sure to muss up Kara’s hair, and heads out.    
   
Kara calls her goodbyes, faux irritated at her hair being messed up, but delighted that she’s been adopted by another older sister. Then she sees the look on the original older sister’s face. “Alex, come on,” she sighs, trying to keep from whining right away.   
   
“Lena Luthor, Kara?” Alex replies, hitting the last name very hard.    
   
“I thought she’d proved she’s not like her family,” Kara says quietly. “She helped me find Cadmus—and you.”   
   
“Oh, hell,” Alex mutters and sits on the stool next to Kara. “Does she know?” she asks, and Kara grimaces. “Kara! Jesus.”   
   
“What? You told Maggie, like, immediately.”   
   
“We all trust Maggie.”   
   
“Hey. What the hell else does Lena have to do to earn your trust?” Kara demands. “And why don’t you have any faith in me?”    
   
“Kara, that’s not…” Alex hears actual hurt in Kara’s voice, and so she tries to make herself back down. A little.    
   
“I know I’m still just your kid sister, but I’m not an innocent.”   
   
“I know. I know.” Alex shakes her head. “I just… That family has wrecked my family—our family.”   
   
“Lena’s not her family,” Kara says for what feels like the hundredth time. “And you and I—and Mom—are still a family.”   
   
Alex lets herself lean against Kara. “I know.”   
   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Kara whispers.   
   
“You were afraid I’d react exactly like this,” Alex realizes. 

“Yes,” Kara admits.    
   
“I’m sorry,” Alex says quietly. “If you trust her, that’s good enough for me,” she makes herself say, even though that’s not quite true. Not yet anyway. She is willing to give Lena a chance, though, for Kara’s sake.    
   
“Thank you,” Kara says and kisses her head.    
   
They sit together in comfortable silence for a while, and then Alex gets up for a beer. “So. When I was having my crisis, you never said anything,” she says, smirking.   
   
“Well. I thought I was bad at dating because all the guys I’d tried to date were human.” Kara shrugs. “I’ve never been interested in a girl before.”   
   
“And it was easy, to realize how you felt?” Alex asks, her voice shaking.   
   
“Oh. Um. Well, I wouldn’t say easy,” Kara frowns, remembering how hard it was for her sister. “It took me a few months to catch on.”   
   
“When—when did this happen?” 

“Oh, er, a month or so ago?” Kara cringes, hating how long she’s kept this from Alex.  

 Alex takes a swig of her beer. “Oh boy.”   
   
“Alex…”   
   
“I’m sorry,” Alex says, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t… It just feels like everything is easier for you sometimes. I know that’s not true; I know you had to deal with things I could never dream of, but… This one thing, I thought… Oh, it doesn’t matter.”   
   
“Your feelings always matter to me,” Kara insists. “I hate how hard it was for you, but I love how happy you are now.” 

Alex closes her eyes and takes a breath. “She makes you happy?” she asks, and Kara’s blush in response is really the only answer she needs.   
   
“Happier than I’ve ever been,” Kara whispers, and that seals it for Alex.   
   
“Well. Be sure she’s at the next game night.” She winks, and Kara laughs and then hops around the island to hug her.    
   
They end up on the couch under a shared blanket for a Netflix marathon, and they fall asleep leaning against each other, both at peace for a little while.  

 

Kara hosts the next game night, and despite being repeatedly reassured that she has smoothed things over with Alex, Lena still shows up an hour early to “help set up.”  

“It’s very cute how flustered you are,” Kara says, dropping a kiss on her head as she sets out a collection of board games.  

“I am not flustered. I am merely…” Lena heaves a breath and falls onto the couch.   

“Merely?” Kara asks expectantly, but she caves when she sees that Lena looks downright miserable. “Sweetheart, what it is? I really did talk to Alex. And no, she might not be incredibly warm tonight, but she will not be rude.”  

“I have no idea what it’s like to be a part of a family—a real family,” Lena says starkly, and Kara is at her side in an instant. “You all… I’m the outsider, all over again.”  

“Oh. Hey. Hey. We’ve all been the outsider. I’m from another freaking planet, Lena. That’s why we’re a family, you know. A little group of outsiders, banding together. There’s always room for one more.”  

Kara bathes her in the sunlight of her smile, and Lena falls on her neck. “You’re going to be great tonight,” Kara promises her.   

But it is awkward at first, when Alex and Maggie show up before the boys and Alex’s smile of greeting doesn’t meet her eyes. Maggie tries to make up for it, but there’s awkwardness there too as they both remember Maggie leading Lena out of her own office in handcuffs.   

Kara flits around, almost too oblivious to the mood of the room, getting beers for the girls, and promises Chinese food within the hour. It’s a bit better when James and Winn show up, because there are other people to focus on. And when the game starts, Lena watches the Danvers sisters become hyper competitive and starts to exchange glances with Maggie as they continue to strive to one-up each other.   

"Do the rest of us even need to be here?" she asks, and is relieved and pleased when Maggie grins back at her.   

 There are, of course, the inside jokes that come to point out how she doesn’t belong yet, and Winn seems to actually be afraid of her. But while Kara and Alex continue to battle, actual sane people James and Maggie keep making efforts to include her. Still, there’s a warmth among all the members of this family that doesn’t quite reach her.   

When Kara emerges from the game victorious, she turns her million watt smile on Lena, and she finds the warmth she’s been missing all night. She laughs with everyone as Kara rubs her victory in her sister's face, and Alex, clearly quite used to this, rolls her eyes but plays the good sport. "You just wait until next time, all right?" she says, and Kara grins.  

"I look forward to it!"  

As everyone starts to help clean up, she stands at the edge of the kitchen, absently clutching a beer bottle. Maggie gently takes it out of her hands. “It’s easier after the first one,” she promises, and Lena offers a shaky smile. “Alex will come around. It’s hard not to see how happy you make Kara.”  

“Thank you,” Lena breathes, and Maggie winks on her way to collect Alex.  

 There’s a brief whirlwind as everyone exchanges goodbyes, and then she and Kara are alone. “There was hardly any hazing,” she remarks, and Kara smiles.   

 “Did you hate it?” she worries, but Lena shakes her head.   

 “Of course not.”  

 “Lying,” Kara accuses, but she’s laughing, and Lena puts her arms around her neck.   

 She leans up to kiss Kara before insisting, “I did not hate it. I will admit to being a little uncomfortable.”  

 Kara nods. “It is hard to be the new one.”  

 “I have more baggage than your average ‘new one’.”  

 “I know.”   

 "Maybe…we can wait a while before the next game night?” Lena suggests tentatively. As much as she wants to be included in Kara’s life, being around everyone did feel a little overwhelming.   

“Whatever you need,” Kara assures her, and Lena is surprised to find she truly believes her. Kara Danvers would give her whatever she needed.    
   
Overcome, she hides her face in Kara’s neck and calms herself with the steady rhythm of Kara’s heart. “Lena?” she worries. 

“You are what I need, Kara,” she says, and Kara blushes and smiles and then blushes even deeper. 

“Well, here I am,” she says, so earnestly Lena could cry, and so to distract them both, she kisses her.    
   
“Take me to bed,” she whispers against Kara’s neck and delights in the way that sets Kara’s heart racing.    
   
“Your wish is my command,” Kara replies, and she easily lifts Lena into her arms.  

Lena shrieks a little, involuntarily, still not used to the fact that her girlfriend is Supergirl. But then she laughs, and Kara grins, and she has never been happier. "A girl could fall in love with you," she says, resting her forehead against Kara's. 

"Is that right?" Kara returns, and she answers with a kiss.


End file.
